Code Lyoko X
Code Lyoko X is a Fan-made TV show of the original series Code Lyoko, and and follows the original series and Code Lyoko Evolution. This is the shows sixth season and will also include seasons 7 8 & 9 This is a alternate to the Code Lyoko story and the first TV show of Code Lyoko to not go with the original timeline of the original series (because it takes place in 2017 our current year). It will be more epic than the original series because like Japanese Anime it will have multiple story arcs with various enemies especialy the one and only enemy of the group XANA. It will be released in July 12 2018. The first three seasons the Prequel and Episode's 66-77 and Episode's 79-88 were released on Cartoon Network itself Episode's 78 & 89-95 of the series did not air on Cartoon Network and instead aired on Cartoon Network video and Kabillion. Episode's 96-121 were created in CGI live action and Episode's 122-208 were written online by LyokoWarrior12 and Shroob12. Sympnosis A couple of pre-teen warriors who were once childhood friends reunite to try to be friends again until one kid gets targeted by an evil organization using the aid of a artificial intelligence, bent on world domination. Plot Set 10 years after the events of the original series, and following Evolution, Young Pre-Teen Ulrich Stern snags an artifact from a ruined laboratory to sell for money to help his 29 year old cousin Matt run his video game shop. He arrives to meet Matt at the shop and Matt is glad he is here because he wanted the awesome artifact to work an old game system found by some pal of his that didn't work and also he reported that a childhood friend of his named Yumi had arrived to stay over because her family realized that moving back to their homeland would badly affect Yumi. Ulrich was glad because it had been so long since he seen his childhood friends. Then a certain bunch of hackers arrive to bring back the virus that Ulrich and friends had fought 10 years ago when they were in Ninth grade. 10 years had passed since XANA's defeat by 'mere' fourth graders known as Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita. Then five years later they find out Xana had survived and is alive again and he is back and better then ever. They have been battling the virus ever since weird things happened at their school in the year 2003 when they were in 9th Grade. Ever since XANA made a sudden return, our 5 heroes had discovered a new replica known as the Cortex made by XANA and he has been revived by an evil mad scientist known as Professor Tyron who Franz Hopper knew Meanwhile Ulrich is ordered to move by his parents because they have lost their jobs and have been taken into Lyoko by Xana and Jeremy works on getting them home. Resulting in the separation of the Gang and also separation of going to Lyoko to stop Xana and the other villains. Season 1 2018-2019 Season 2 2019-2020 Season 3 2020-2021 Season 4 2021-2022 Cast Protagonists *Ulrich Stern - Jeremy Shada *Yumi Ishiyama - Brittney Karbowski *Jeremy - Vincent Tong *Odd - Kirby Marrow *Aelita - Mae Whtiman *Spark - Bella Hudson *William Dunbar - Roger Craig Smith *Mei-Lee - Bettina Bush *Cheng - Jace Norman *Sirikita - Lucy Lu Allies *Matt Stern - Tom Habberkorn *Maria Johnson - Mae Whitman *Maria's Grandfather - Mike Pollock *Mr. Hunter - Michael Dobbson Season 1 Antagonists *Jonald Gruttatron - Clancy Brown *XANA - Matt Hoverman *Lester - Leo Howard *Hose - Blake Michael *Fin - Wayne Grayson *Rajah - Karan Bar *Mr. Stern - Liam Neson *Mrs. Stern - Colleen Clinkerbeard *John Gruttatron - Wendy Powell *Myuki Ishiyama - Cremia Leigh *Warren Joseph Arratino - Mark Oliver *Hunter Igneous - Alex Hirsch *Petoa Blofeld - Vincent Tong *Diego Carson - Antonio Banderas *Assyria Kuba - Rosario Dawson Season 2 Antagonists *Surt - Gary Chalk *Hisi Wu - Greg Aries *Bai Tza - Bella Hudson *Tchang Zu - Mark Thompson *Po Kong - Whoppie Goldberg *Tso Lan - Mark Oliver *Xiao Fung - Scottie Ray *Dai Gu - Paul Dobbson *Rogue Fu - Roger Craig Smith *Shi Lan - Mike Pollock *Yami Ko - Wayne Grayson *Fenrir - Michael Dobbson *Frieza - Greg Aries *Krieza - Bella Hudson *Inquisitor Lugg - Mark Oliver *Captain Leba-Su - Cremia Leigh Season 3 Antagonists *Corporal Cylun - Chris Ayres *Corporal Cylun's allies **Meska the Mutatious - Jessica DiCicco **Drinkurk the Dreaded - Tom Habberkorn **Har-Kobo the Horrible - Geoff Dolan **Katara the Killer - Bella Hudson **Logman the Lonesome - Charlie Shattler **Brookandor the Bigman Baddness - Dale WIlson **Terance the True Terror - Mark Acheson **Nate-Su the Nightmarish - Jeff Benett **Onyx the Offender - Brian Drummond **Spider the SInister - Grey DeLise **Uniqua the Unique - Mae Whitman **Voltakai the Vile - Brian Dobbson Season 4 Antagonists *Professor Tyron - Arnold Shwartzinhager *Kobra Stiner - Harrison Ford *Xana - Matt Hoverman *Xana's Robots Category:Fanfictions